Are You With Me or Not?
by Viory
Summary: Hi guys! This is a story about a boy and girl's love story. One of my best friend named "Roshdania Boshra Alin" gave me this idea.


~Are You with Me or Not? ~

Main Characters:

Satoshi: He's a tall and matured boy. His eyes are brown. He has a tan skin. His age is 13. He's a smart boy. He has a good heart and behaves well with the seniors.

Serena: She's a sweet and nice girl. She is very smart and intelligent. She has quite a long hair. She has white skin color. Her eyes are blue. Her age is 13. She talks softly; she is kind with everyone and behaves well with the seniors.

Minor Character:

Violet: She is a sports girl. She is very good in sports as well as studies. She has a long hair. Her eyes are purple. Her age is 14. She helps everyone who is in need.

Once upon a time, there was school. This school was the famous school in the town. Every students were educated properly, except for some students who were very naughty and do not listen to the teachers' lecture. Every class had unity and friendship among the boys and girls. Except for one class, that is STD-VI.

The boys and girls had neither unity nor friendship among them. They always used to quarrel. They fought terribly even when the teacher is present. Among the girls, the captain was Serena; among the boys, Satoshi was the captain. These two hate each other much. They couldn't even see each other's faces. How bad it was that time.

One day, one of the teacher realized that the boys and girls used to fight each other. Then, the teacher advised to all of them not to fight, better to be friends. Satoshi realized how bad it was to fight with others. Serena realized too. Satoshi and Serena agreed with the teacher. The other girls and boys agreed too. Therefore, the boys shook hands with the girls, especially the captains, both Serena and Satoshi.

Their life was getting better day by day. They used to talk with each other, play with each other, the boys used to make the girls laugh. The girls would used to sing for the boys. The boys enjoyed it always. They also used to help each other during class tests. Their unity was the strongest in the whole school.

4 months passed. Their life was the same. Serena suddenly had a feeling. She wants to express it with someone. The she thought she could share with her best friend (also neighbour) named Violet. She said to Violet, "I don't understand something." "What is it that you don't understand?" Violet replied. "I don't know. But it looks like, I'm in love!" Serena exclaimed.

Violet wanted to know who that person is. She asked, "Who's that person, Serena?" Serena blushed. She didn't want to tell. Violet kept asking her the same question until she replied. She said blushingly, "It's…. ummm… it is…. Satoshi…" Violet clapped with joy. Violet said, "Wow, you're in love with Satoshi! That's very good!" Serena turned red.

Then she asked, "But how can I love him if he doesn't love me?" Violet giggled and said, "No problem. I can give you some tips." Serena was shocked. She asked, "Really? Can you please tell me?" Violet grinned. She said, "Listen to me carefully. The tips are-

1\. First of all, know him very well.

2\. Share his passions. Get interested with it.

3\. Make him feel like a hero.

4\. Trust him.

5\. Support him during his needy times.

6\. Show him how much you care.

7\. Respect him.

8\. Let him who he is.

9\. Show him the best side of you.

10\. Last of all, have confidence!"

Serena couldn't believe those kinds of tips. It was impossible for her to do it. However, for Satoshi, she has to do it. Therefore, she thanked Violet and started doing it.

The first day for her was quite difficult to follow the tips. Nevertheless, she didn't give up. She continued doing it. 1 month was gone and her goal finally came; Satoshi got a crush on her. Now, Satoshi concentrates on her much. He keeps looking at her, calls her name, teases her, helps her and does many other things more.

One day, Violet asks Serena, "Have you found any hints of him?" Serena was confused and said, "I don't know. He looks at me, helps me, calls my name, talks with me the much." Violet laughed. She smiled at Serena and exclaimed, "Satoshi got a CRUSH on you!" Serena was shocked. She was so shocked that she couldn't talk. Violet said, "Continue what I told you and he will surely love you. Believe me!" Serena couldn't believe what she said at first. She didn't sleep the whole night. At morning, she believed that Satoshi got a crush on her.

They had many wonderful times when they were each other. One of the most times is that, Satoshi was a hero for Serena. Satoshi was talking with Serena. They were talking about each other. Serena said that, "If I had a hero once, who could save me from a villain!" Satoshi then said, "You have! It's in front of you!" He thought that Serena thought it was a joke. Serena blushed. She said, "Yes, you are the one!" She also thought that he thought that it was a joke. Satoshi turned red.

Another wonderful time was that, Satoshi saved Serena. They went on a picnic on a fabulous place, where there was a bridge. Under the bridge was river. Both sides of the river were meadows full of colorful flowers. They were all on the bridge. Satoshi was with his friends while Serena was looking down at the river, seeing her reflection. Satoshi wasn't concentrating talking with his friends, rather, he was staring at Serena, thinking how beautiful she is. Serena noticed that and smiled at him. He smiled back too. A little bit later, Serena stood on top of a bridge rail and showed everyone that she can stand on the bridge rail. Everyone warned her to get back down or she'll fall. She didn't listen. Therefore, she slipped. Satoshi shouted, "SERENA!" He quickly caught Serena's hand and pulled her up. Serena felt embarrassed. She thanked him. Satoshi smiled instead of giving her advice.

Before the vacation at December, they talked too much. Moreover, before going back home, Satoshi and Serena both hugged each other. While they were hugging, Serena whispered herself, "You are the one!" Satoshi heard what she whispered and knew that she loves him.

1 year has been gone. At the first day, everyone came at the school. They had their new classes, new books, new benches and new teachers. Everyone was excited. Including Satoshi, he was fully ready to express his feeling to Serena. He also wants to say that he loves her very much. He was on the field with his friends. Suddenly, he saw Serena, wearing a white ball gown, where she appeared from nowhere. She was dancing slowly, like the girls who dance in the masquerade ball. She sings to him: -

At first was melodic tune and then

"Today do something so I will meet myself"

"Let me see if you are in my habits or not"

"Ask every breath and tell me"

"Are you there in their distances or not"

A little melodic tune and

"Today do something so I will meet myself"

"Let me see if you are in my habits or not"

"Ask every breath and tell me"

"Are you there in their distances or not"

"I am nearby close to you but"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

Melodic tune (She dances) then

"It seems that the path on which my dreams run is you"

"Feels that you are like the relationship between sleep and eyes"

"You are the changing time, one of the happy moments of mine"

"You are that moment which will not stop, you are my tomorrow"

"I am nearby close to you but"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

Melodic tune (She dances) and then

"You are the reason for this smile on my lips"

"Without you I am nothing my existence is useless"

"I look dull if your sunshine does not fall on me"

"Come give me breaths so that I can remain alive"

"I am nearby close to you but"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

*Again*

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

"Are you close with me or not?"

*Melodic tune*

During this melodic tune, she waves goodbye to Satoshi. Satoshi thought he was hallucinating.

At the first class, the teacher came with a sad face. "There is a bad news" the teacher continued, "Serena, the intelligent girl, passed away due to car accident. Everyone was shocked. The girls wept a lot. Satoshi was heartbroken. He couldn't believe it. He was so depressed. The he remembered Serena in a white ball gown, singing to him. He understood that it was not a hallucination but her 'SPIRIT'.

~ _THE END_ ~

So, how was it guys? Pls rate and give reviews :*


End file.
